Melt Your Fears Away
by Rice Queen
Summary: The Guardians find themselves in a predicament: They need Pitch. Jack goes to find him, and they start a journey to get the Nightmare King's power back. With a motherly Tooth, a jump-the-gun North, and a skeptic Bunny, Jack and Pitch find themselves growing fonder of each other every day. BlackIce.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First BlackIce fic! Yay! So I know this idea was in another story, which I will link in the next chapter when I locate it again. I'd started writing this before I found her fic, so... *scratches back of head* I hope that's cool.

Chapters will get longer, usually around 4k each one. This first one is just a taste. Feedback is always a plus in my book. :) I also reply to reviews in the chapters that follow. So look out for those.

**WARNING:** Will contain sex and swearing.

.

* * *

.

There was a party the first night. Every child was safe and sound, pleasantly filled with hope and happiness. Their dreams were again golden and soothed them into a fitful sleep, not tainted by the black sand of Nightmares. The Guardians were merry, and North opened his most special bottles of wine and alcohol for the occasion. Tooth brought all her fairies, and left it to the elves to keep them sober. Needless to say that went very wrong very quickly, and soon they were flitting about singing and near molesting Jacks teeth with their eyes. Bunnymund got a kick out of that, and naturally in retaliation Jack poured red paint over his tail. Both were buzzed enough that it didn't get too violent, but a drinking contest ensued. Sandy was the ref and it soon became quite clear that Jack couldn't hold his liquor nearly as well as he thought. North drank them both under the table while Tooth snored quietly on the couch.

The day following was slow. The Yetis helped clean the mess and the Guardians cleaned themselves up. It was time for Jacks initiation into the Guardians, and though the trumpets killed them all, it was manageable. Normally another party would be planned, but Jack opted to forego the festivities in favor of everyone's brain cells. There were no opposing hands raised.

It was that day things started to happen. None of them took notice really, accidents occurred nearly constantly. Especially to children. Every day some of them pass on, whether it was running into the street after a rogue ball or peeking too far out a balcony window. But now there is a difference, subtle. It is a sad thing but not preventable.

On the third day there are even more deaths. At this point it's on the news. Parents are afraid for their children, a fear born out of tragedy. For adults have already grown into their fear, stemming from their childhoods. It is not the same fear Pitch brings, for he dwells solely on the children. It is now that the Guardians begin to see that in doing away with Pitch they have done a lot more damage than they could have ever thought possible. It is Jack who points this out. North becomes enraged, and Bunnymund refuses to believe he was part of something so awful. As he returns to the Warren it is Tooth who agrees with Jack, and goes so far as to shout down North. Jack sneaks out. There's no time to waste. Children are dying because of them, and he knows they are the only ones who can fix it.

He has to find Pitch.

.

* * *

.

It's a cold night. Jack looks out from beneath the bow of an ancient pine tree, his toes curling around the thickness of the branch. He can feel the cold, but welcomes it to his body like metal welcomes heat. The frost spirit wraps it around him like a blanket, and taps the tree with the end of his staff. Patterns of white spiral over the tree, which groans in protest of the action but takes it in stride, not fearing the chill as other trees might. Jack is slightly awed by this, but pushes the thick evergreen branch out of his way, jumping into the wind and carrying himself high into the black sky. There are no clouds, and the stars shine bright in the dark mass, the moon making the snow sparkle.

"Pitch!"

Jack has searched this part of the forest for nearly the entire evening; the last place they had seen the Nightmare King. There is a definite sign he has been here, traces of black sand and hoof prints having broken through the thin crust of ice. The new Guardian is at a loss, and his blue eyes scan the area tiredly, no longer frantic. Any hope of finding the spirit was slim, and even slimmer the hope that he would be willing to assist them in saving the kids. Still, it was worth a shot.

Jack let the wind carry him down to the ground, which he floated above and weaved through the trees, ever searching. Here there was more black sand, in piles now. "Pitch!" he called, "Where are you?" There was no answer, not a sound in return, and so he kept on until he found what he was looking for.

It wasn't Pitch exactly, but it was a small opening half buried in snow. There were fading prints around the entrance, and the snow was turned up instead of set in hardened sheets. Warning bells went off in his head, but he hoisted his staff up higher, stepping into the cave with cautious steps. "Hello?"

A shadow moved behind him.

Jack spun and stabbed at it, frost curling in the shape of Pitch's bust. A hollow chuckle followed, and when he turned to face the black he found golden eclipse eyes staring out at him. The frost spirit shivered, not from fear nor cold, but glared hard at the man across from him. "Pitch," he greeted, grinding his teeth together. The Nightmare King grinned, his teeth white in the dark, "Jack, how nice of you to come visit me." He laughed again, stepping forward into full view. The shadows at the bottom of his cloak hid his feet only just, and he was languid as always, ever agile and smooth moving. His hair was slicked back, and it appeared as though he had never been defeated at all.

Jack pointed the staff at him, bending his knees and tossing a bit of silver hair from his eyes. Now that he was here, he honestly didn't know what to do. He was sure he could take Pitch if he had to… or thought he could, in the spirits weakened state. But Pitch didn't look weary at all, and in fact looked as though he had had many days to rest. It didn't matter anyway, because the taller of the two broke the awkward silence with a question of his own.

"I don't think you came here to mock me, and you can't kill me either. So what do you want?"

He stood perfectly still, not wanting to let the black spirit goad him into anything. "I-" no, he cut himself off before he could finish, "We, that is, want to know what you're doing." Not an entire lie, the guy hadn't been far from their minds despite the parties and celebration. Pitch raised an eyebrow, or would have if he'd had one, and let a grin pull his lip up on one side. "Oh? The Guardians want to know what little old Pitch Black is doing? What a riot." He didn't laugh this time. Jack was beginning to grow uneasy. "Look Pitch," he started, "The kids… they… something's wrong. We want to know what it is." The Nightmare King scowled now, taking a few quick steps forward to loom over the frost spirit, who held him at bay only with his staff, which trembled ever so slightly.

"'We want' or 'I want,' Jack?" He cocked his head slightly, knowing he'd caught Jack in a corner. He enjoyed watching the boy squirm.

"I want, then," Jack snarled, pushing at Pitch with the staff to help keep the distance. Pitch glared then, and disappeared into the shadows momentarily, before speaking from somewhere far ahead. "At least you can admit it. I don't suppose you looked too closely at my lair, did you?" It was a bait, and Jack knew it. But if it was for the kids… he had to take it.

The frost spirit took a leap into the dark, coming into a whole different room altogether. It was Pitch's lair, dull and black and smelling of earth and chill. The Nightmare King sat in a stone throne, leaning back against it. Perhaps it was the light, but Jack noted now the hollowness in his cheeks, like someone malnourished. Not that he cared, or anything. Pitch could rot.

Stone tile was cold beneath his bare feet as Jack headed forward, staff at the ready for any attack that might come. "If you want to know what's happening to your _precious_ little darlings, I suggest that wall," he jutted his chin out, which he rested on pale fingers. Jack followed the gesture to a large mural, not painted on like in the Warren or Tooth Palace, but carved into the grey earth itself. The frost spirit jumped over to it, following the scene with bright blue eyes creased with worry. It wasn't really pictures, not a mural at all, really. They were markings, a language of some kind that he couldn't understand. He turned to say something to Pitch, and flinched when he saw the spirit standing right beside him. Pitch grinned sadistically, pleased that it had worked.

"Humans learn fear through their childhood memories, Jack." Pitch was no longer looking at him, but at the words on the wall. "Just like you're afraid of the dark, and the cold, which," here he grinned maliciously, "is ironic, because here you are." The frost spirit looked up at him with ice in his eyes, opening his mouth to retort. The Nightmare King interrupted him and continued, again tracing the mural with his eyes, "Without learning fear as children they grow up not being afraid of anything. Nothing can go wrong. But those children... are no longer afraid of the man inside the van. They are no longer afraid of staying out long after their parents call them in. They aren't afraid of _thin ice_." Jack made to hit him with his staff then, but black shadow enveloped him and then Jack was in another part of the lair, Pitch standing only a few feet away.

"When you and your Guardians-"

"I'm a Guardian now!"

Pitch sneered at the interruption but continued, "-defeated me, all fear left their little hearts. They aren't afraid anymore. I have no power over them anymore." He turned to stalk back into the shadows, but Jack's call made him halt.

"But they have to be afraid sometimes! It's the only way to keep them safe!"

Jack suddenly found himself backed against a wall, Pitch leaning over him like a predator ready to strike. Those molten gold eyes glared down at him, filled with so many emotions the boy had trouble reading them all at once. Hurt. Anger. Resentment. Hate. Pain. Envy.

"You don't want to be the one to give them fear, do you?" Jack whispered, looking up at him with softening eyes, no longer furious but... sad. He made to reach up and touch Pitch's face, who snarled and grabbed the boys hand in his to keep it away. "I don't need pity. Especially a Guardians'!" But the cold, gray fingers did not let go of the pale hand. Rather, they tightened momentarily, and Jack curled his fingers around the larger ones that held him captive. Pitch said nothing, merely stared at their entwining hands with a glare. Jack echoed the silence with his own, moving closer ever heartbeat, trying to go unnoticed.

He may not like the Nightmare King, but... a little hug might not kill either of them.

Would it?

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Yay! Reviews help, but are not necessary. I hope you enjoyed this first taste!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been about a week now, hasn't it? Did you guys like it? I hope so! Sorry for the cliffy, but here's where we left off!

Also I'm noticing a lot of favourites and follows, but not as many reviews as them. Heh, I hope this story makes it to the top lists! Reviews make my day, ya know. :)

Archangel of Dragons: :) My first reviewer. Thanks so much! Don't worry, Pitch is a big part in this story.  
farowsfury: :D Why thank you.  
moonlightnight1: Mmm... interesting. Reminds me of an NPC in WoW. XD  
BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe: Thanks! I think I explained the main idea a lot better in this chapter then the last.  
Make war not love. war is fun: Thanks. I hope to make it more or less plot oriented.  
FallenLove82212: Haha... it's alright dear, it's posted now! :)

**WARNING:** Swearing, reference to alcohol

.

* * *

.

Pitch looked down at the boy with a curious gleam in his eyes. The head of silver hair was snug against his chest, a chill sneaking its way into his body. The Nightmare King raised an eyebrow. He knew what a hug was, of course. But never since he had become Pitch Black had he received one. Never. What was the brat up to? This was all a set up, he knew just knew it. But there was no fear emanating from the frost spirit, only a nervous contentment that made itself known when Jack sighed cool air into his trench coat.

"Jack?"

The frost spirit mumbled something, nuzzling a bit deeper into the taller man he embraced.

"Jack. Get off me."

Jack jumped back suddenly, a light pink gracing his pale features. "Right, uh..." he trailed off, twirling his staff in his hands and looking everywhere except the man across from him. He didn't know what posessed him to do it, but... well, he had a sudden rush of sympathy that couldn't be ignored. "Right, okay, so are you going to help or not?" He looked up, gazing at Pitch through silver bangs. Pitch hadn't moved a muscle, but had raised an eyebrow and smirked. He thought he had the boy conered. Of course it was a jest, why would it not be? The Guardians were going to try and befriend him first, and would use Frost to do it. He should have known they figured out he had a soft spot for the spirit. His anger glowing hot in his stomach, but he painted on a taunting smile. "That all depends, Jack," he raised a hand to scratch at his chin, "What's in it for me?" Jack's blush of embarrassment turned into one of anger, and he turned and pointed the staff at Pitch with a snarl, "You get your powers back! Do you really need another reason?" Pitch laughed, and then with a glare of his own and an incredibly low voice responded, "And if I decide not to?"

The frost spirit didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought about what would happen if Pitch refused. He wasn't even sure if the guy had lost all his powers, or if he had if it was possible to get them back. Hell, Jack still didn't fully understand what was going on. All he knew was that the children of the world were dying and Pitch could help. And as a Guardian, he would be willing to do _anything_ to save them. Anything.

Jack looked down at his toes, flexing them against the grey stone. He bit his lip absentmindedly, and Pitch had to admit it was a little charming. "Well, Jack? What's in it for me?" He was waiting for an answer, and got one that surprised him more than anything else that evening. "I'll do anything you want, Pitch." There was no fear, Pitch couldn't sense a single ounce. Only truth and the willingness of a pure soul. It nearly made his heart ache. Luckily, he was of the firm belief that since becoming Pitch Black he didn't have a heart, and so chose to laugh. Jack didn't find it very funny. "I'm willing to do anything for you as long as you help them! I'm not going to beg you, Pitch. I'll never beg you for anything," he spat, spinning on his heel and jumping up to another section of the lair. "You can stay here and rot for all I care, I hope the Nightmares eat you alive."

Now it was Pitch's turn to be angry, and he let the shadows bring him up to Jack, looming over him once more. "Now listen here, brat," he hissed, "that is no laughing matter. For you or anyone else." The frost spirit growled and shoved passed the Nightmare King, calling over his shoulder, "It's not like it matters anyway. You control them. Just tell them to screw off." Pitch bit his tongue and jerked his head to the side, but remained silent. The lack of steps behind him made Jack halt his own, a seed of concern growing in his stomach.

"Pitch," Jack swallowed, "you control them still." No reply. "Right?"

The idea of a million rampant Nightmares was nothing short of terrifying. Jack felt a weight drop on his shoulders, so heavy it made him slump and his knees begin to quake. "Pitch, tell me what's going on."

The other spirit moved with careful steps, starting to pace back and forth with his hands clasped firmly behind him. Jack watched him from the corner of his eye, blue following black until finally Pitch broke the silence. "If I'm going to help you I have some demands." Jack snorted. He should have figured. "Fine. Tell me what they are." "Oh, but Jack this isn't just something I'm asking of you. It's for all of them. I'll go with you to the Pole." The frost spirit jumped up into the air, flying over to Pitch with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right? They'll tear you to pieces again!" Pitch gave Jack a harsh push to show his displeasure, "They never tore me to pieces _last_ time, brat. I wasn't defeated by your silly Guardians." He began walking quickly down a hall, and heard Jack hesitate before coming to his side in stride. "Of course we did. We were all there. The Nightmares dragged you down into your own lair." The Nightmare King resisted the urge to throttle the young spirit, clenching his fists tightly instead. "Exactly, the Nightmares, not you."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"The Pole of course."

Jack let out a gasp and a scream as the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into shadow. He was weightless, and there was only dark. He tried to cry out but no sound left his lips, and just when he thought he couldn't take the black no more a grey hand grasped his white one. It was firm and then he was being pulled towards the light, spiralling up towards until-

"Jack! Get down!"

They were in North's place, the globe spinning slowly in front of them. The spirit of wonder held his mighty swords aloft, one pointed right at Pitch, who held Jack against his chest. Pitch wasn't stupid. He'd known there would be no negotiations; at least not right away. So... he took precautions. Nobody could blame him. The Nightmare King held Jack pinned against him, using the staff as leverage to keep the shorter male where he was. His coat flared at the bottom and looked as though it would envelope Jack at any moment, and the boy was still dazed from the trip. It took a strong stomach to travel long distances by shadow, not that anyone else knew that. As it was it took a lot out of Pitch, who was beginning to tire after so much power use. He felt the wrath from North, and grinned in his general direction, blinking a few times to clear his vision. The boy in his arms made a small noise, and it nearly made Pitch cling him tighter. Instead, he shook him slightly without taking his eyes off of the other Guardian, ever smiling.

"Hnngh... No-North? Hey! Pitch, let me go!"

The frost spirit growled deep in his throat, snatching the staff back and making to take a few steps forward. The arm tight around his stomach did not allow this, and a faint flush bloomed on his face. He had long since come to terms with his attraction to danger, and well... Pitch was the epitome of danger. It was the kind of danger that made him want to moan and curl his toes and scream all at the same time. It was exhilerating. And the look that Pitch was giving North right now was positively murderous... he almost wished the Nightmare King was looking at him with those gorgeous eclipse eyes... Jack was brought back to life by a thunderous cry. Right, North. He had business to attend to.

"North, stop! I brought him here, look, he won't hurt anyone. We have to make a deal with him to help the kids."

"No! Jack, we do not have to do nothing with Pitch," his words made it sound as though he were saying 'bitch' instead, and Jack resisted the urge to chuckle at Pitch wearing a dress and a snotty look on his angular face. North went on, "I told you and Tooth not to go, did I not?" Jack nodded, rolling his eyes and shoulders at the same time, the warmth from Pitch was making him hot. "I know, I know. But this is the only way to help the kids," he brought out the big blue eyes, knowing it would work on the larger man. "Please North, just hear us out." The Russian made an angry bear noise, something no man should have been capable of, but stabbed his swords into the wood of the floor. A few jingling bells signalled elves hiding in the near vicinity. Tooth chose that moment to fly in through the window, three smaller fairies in tow.

"Jack, you're okay!"

She flew down towards in in a blur, throwing her arms around him and causing Pitch to stumble back in surprise. He glared at her, but she took no notice and instead pulled back from Jack to ask him questions. "When did you get back? Are you okay? You found Pitch, but is he going to help? What's going on with the kids? Does he know? Will he help us? Jack, where were you? Do we have a way to fix everything?" The frost spirit blinked and Tooth realized how fast she had been talking. With a last pat on the head, she flitted upwards and back a few feet, hugging her arms and giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just..." Jack reached out and touched her arm with a soft smile, "It's alright, I know how you feel." He turned to North, who hadn't taken his eyes of the Boogeyman since his arrival. "We should wait for Bunny and Sandy to get here. I don't have all the answers, but Pitch... has some things he wants before he helps us." He turned to look up at the Nightmare King, who grinned and tipped an imaginary top hat. Jack stuck his tongue at out him, and Pitch raised an eyebrow wickedly. The frost spirit flushed and looked away, clutching his staff a little tighter. He had to be careful.

"Good idea, Jack." Tooth nodded her head, having seen the exchange but choosing to ignore it. "I'll uh, go talk to North." She patted Jack on the arm one more time and turned to the big man, who was pacing the floor and muttering to himself. He had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, but Jack very much doubted that was the only content. Pitch cocked his head when Jack turned to face him, raising an eyebrow, "Well, Jack. She seems to be on your side. It's a _shame_ the Guardians are so divided." The tone of nonchalance ticked at Jacks brain, and his nose twitched at the irritation.

"We are not divided. We work together."

"Come now, you've been part of this little party for what, three days? Not even?"

"Shut up."

To Jack's utter surprise, Pitch remained quiet, no retort leaving his grey lips. He sighed, hoping up on one of the tables and sitting cross legged, rubbing his temples absent mindedly. It was true, he hadn't been a Guardian that long, but he was getting a headache already. Kids were dying, and now it wasn't a question of them _not_ believing, it was a question of having kids _to_ believe. He was about to apologize to Pitch for snapping at him, but realized what he was thinking and stomped on it. The guy wasn't helping because he wanted to, he was helping because he had to. Whatever was making the kids die was because Pitch lost his powers, which in turn was because of the Guardians, or... at least that's what Jack thought. But then he remembered what Pitch had said earlier, about how it was the Nightmares that defeated him, not the Guardians. Yet another question on his weary mind. Bunny and Sandy had better get there soon, because if they didn't Jack was bound to tackle Pitch to the ground and force the answers from him.

A hole opened in the ground at the same time the window opened from above. Bunny jumped up and within two seconds had his boomerangs ready to throw. Sandy floated down on his golden cloud, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Pitch Black in the Pole. "What in the Hell is he doing here?!" Bunny noticed the way Jack was sitting casually beside the tall spirit, and how North appeared to struggle about not tearing him apart. Tooth was trying to console the bearded man, who was getting angry again for reasons unknown. Sandy looked at Bunny with a golden question mark, and then turned to Jack. As the only other Guardian who could explain, the frost spirit sighed and raised a hand to Bunny and Sandy at the same time. "Guys, it's okay. I brought him here. It's cool. He's gonna help us." Pitch moved to stand beside him, a gleam in his eyes as though to say, 'Oh, did I?' Jacks response was a mischievous grin and a glare following, an answer, 'You better help, or I'll kill you.' The Nightmare King snorted, but said nothing, turning to glare at the rabbit.

"Jack, are you off your rocker?" Bunny didn't relax his stance, but stashed one boomerang away. It was something. "That's stupid! It's a trick. He's gonna kill us!" He glared at Pitch, his pressed against his head. Pitch sneered at him, "If you had any sense at all, you'd know I can't hurt you at all in my... current state." The Easter Bunny stood taller but said nothing, looking at Sandy as though to question this. The golden man shrugged, but turned to give a warning to the Nightmare King. He floated over to him so that they were eye level, and pointed at Pitch and then the globe. Their eyes never parted, and then Sandy made to crack his knuckles. With a final glare, he headed to sit beside Jack. The frost spirit scooted over and smiled at his friend, who smiled back, though slightly wary.

Pitch's presence put everyone on edge, it seemed.

"Alright, fine!" North threw his hands up in the air followed by a gasp from the Tooth Fairy. "We will hear him! But if he makes move, we fight," he lumbered towards Pitch, who despite his better judgement remained standing tall, "Got it?" The Boogeyman dipped his head mockingly low in agreement, and when North turned to his original spot Pitch sneered at him. Jack tapped his arm lightly with the staff and Pitch glared at the boy as his arm grew numb from cold, and spirals of frost curled up his fingers. He growled as the other spirit snickered, wiping the powdery white off of him and getting feeling back. Tooth made a quiet 'ahem' noise beside Jack, who jumped to his feet on the table when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Er, right, so... yeah, Pitch is gonna help us. When we defeated him, he-"

"_You_ didn't defeat me."

"Well how about you explain it then?"

"No, do go on."

"Fine. So when the Nightmares defeated Pitch he lost his powers. He doesn't control fear anymore."

Bunny gave a low chuckle, "What do you mean we didn't defeat him? I was there, mate." He crossed his arms and leaned against the festive painted beam, sipping a cup of hot chocolate an elf had brought him previously. "According to him, we didn't," Jack said with a sigh, his tone one of irritation. Not at Bunny, but at the fact that if they hadn't defeated him, they had to figure out how the Nightmares did. As though sensing his question, Pitch raised a brow at him, an expression becoming too common for Jack's liking. "Tell us Pitch," Tooth said, with only a hint of command, "please." If the Nightmare King was surprised at the added pleasantry he didn't show it, and instead nodded once and cleared his throat before speaking.

"When the children stopped believing in me, I became weak as I was before I started this battle. Even weaker than before," he spat out the words, as though they were acid on his tongue. "You all thought I was done for, but the Nightmares were still at my command. When you pointed out that my fear was in fact winning out, the Nightmares turned on me. Why should they obey a master who is frightened of them? You gave them power over me. They don't listen anymore. They roam where they want to, I-" Pitch cut himself off, biting his tongue. The last word hanging in the air. Bunny started speaking before anyone could ask, but Pitch shared a glance with Jack briefly in that time. He had been about to say something important, and Jack wanted to know what it was.

"So what, they're roamin' free but no kids are afraid?"

Pitch looked at him and smirked, "Well no, no children are afraid. A child's fear is a glorious thing to behold. But... there is another kind of fear that really gets them going."

It was Sandy this time, who figured it out first. The realization hit him and his face darkened, he looked at Tooth, his golden eyes wide and weary. She rested a hand on his arm and looked at Pitch, pink eyes glassy. "Who's fear is that?" Jack asked, shaking his head as he thought.

"Yours."

"You monster!" Bunny made to jump at him but Pitch raised his hands in defence, "It's not my fault, I don't control them anymore, remember? They know my fear now. As do you all."

"Makes sense," North said quietly, his great arms crossed and sleeves pushed up to reveal his tattoos. "If we are scared, there is nothing to protect the children." The Guardians were quiet, and even Pitch said nothing. He seemed to be waging a war in his mind, and Jack watched him with curious blue eyes from the corner of his vision. Something was wrong. The darker man turned his eclipse eyes to the frost spirit, who met them momentarily before turning away.

"So long story short," Bunny broke the silence, "We have to get the Nightmares back under your control, and you'll give the kids the... fear they need." He seemed to hate himself for saying it, and this was a secret to no one. Pitch nodded, a gleeful smile painted on his face, "Yes, that is the deal I am prepared to make. We'd best be quick about it, too. Those little lights are going out even as we speak. And not because they stopped believing."

"We should keep him under eye while we think," North said finally, stroking his great white beard. Sandy nodded, looking at Pitch warily. Tooth and her fairies were sitting on a couch in the corner, talking in quick, quiet words that were merely noise to the others. Bunny had disappeared, and none of them were certain, but they decided the Warren was his current place of residence. "But I have shop to run, and Toothy collects teeth all night." North chanced a side glance at Sandman, who was looking at his empty hot chocolate cup with slight resentment. North gestured Jack over, who flew to his side instantly. "I do not trust him with Sandy, either." Jack nodded his head in agreement, uncertain whether or not he could take another blow like that. Losing Sandman once was hard enough, but twice... At the nod from Jack, North stood tall and clapped his hands together. "Is settled, Pitch go with Jack. We will check in soon. Everyone has things to think of to solve this... problem."

Jack felt his jaw drop. "Wait, North, what? I am not taking him with me."

"But Jack, there is no one to do the watching. He is weak now, 'more than before,'" North quoted, using his fingers to make quotation marks above his head. Pitch and Jack groaned at the same time, but the frost spirit couldn't argue with the Russian. He'd wanted to talk to Pitch about some things, anyway.

"Fine. Let's go." He grabbed Pitch's arm and opened a window with the north wind, jumping up and relishing in the shocked gasp from Pitch. "Don't be a baby, Pitch," he shouted over the rush of cold air. "Wind!" He cried out, "Take me home!" And the wind answered.

North, Sandy, and Tooth watched the two fly out of view, carried by the very breath of winter itself.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Woowoo! Love ya guys. Poor Pitch, so confused. And what was he about to say? And Jackie! Now having to stay with Pitch! Stay tuned, folks! All my love!


End file.
